Shelving units consisting of vertical members that support a plurality of horizontally extending shelves are known. One type of shelving unit is a plastic unit where the vertical members and shelves are formed of a plastic material. The units are often manufactured, shipped and sold as disassembled kits where the end user connects the vertical members and shelves to assemble the complete shelving unit.
In order to provide structural strength over time and provide creep resistance, relatively thick shelves must be used. To create the desired thickness a large amount of resin is required. As the cost of resin increases, the cost of the shelving unit also increases. Further, because the shelves are relatively thick, the size of the disassembled shelving unit as a shipping cube is relatively large such that shipping costs are increased. Finally, the performance of plastic shelving units can be affected by changes in ambient temperature where extreme heat or cold can adversely affect the load capacity and strength of the unit.
All metal shelving units are also known. Such units are relatively heavy when compared to plastic units such that they may be difficult for the end user to transport and assemble. Further, all metal units are subject to rust and corrosion especially on the shelves themselves. Finally, the style and shape of metal units is typically limited due to the difficulty and expense of manufacturing complex metal shapes.
Thus an improved shelving unit is desired.